Daddy Shinra, Mommy Celty
by JarXOfXHearts
Summary: It was like those movies where the tension was just hanging there in the air, before it came toppling down and everything went crazy. With trembling hands the headless woman picked up the little bundle from the basket. 'A baby...'
1. The Baby

_D.R.A.W.S_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plotline and any OC's that are going to come into play._

_Rating: PG, though I'm considering making it PG for Shizu-Chan's potty mouth~_

_Author's Note: I made a story like this for Fruits Basket, but it just didn't sit well with me, especially since I was thinking about a pairing I've come to despise. So I decided to try for Durarara! and found I actually, really liked how it turned out._

_Warning(s): Um, may be some extreme fluff, drama and a little angst as the chapter's progress._

_Summary: Celty stared down at the little basket. It was like those movies where the tension was just hanging there in the air, before it came toppling down and everything went crazy. With trembling hands the headless woman picked up the little bundle from the basket 'A baby...'_

* * *

><p><em>Pitter patter, Pitter patter. <em>

Rain, it was raining so much that night. She heard the heavy rain click against the glass window as it fell.

The she, I am referring to is Celty Sturluson, a Dullahan. Better known as the Black Rider. She sat on the couch, mind focused on the television show about the terrifying, little green men she feared would one day invade.

_'And we don't know when they will come, or what they will do—" _The man spoke in such a clear, chilling voice._ "—but we know they are a danger, they could be your best friend, your mother, your father, maybe even the person sitting right next to you.' _In all honesty, Celty _wished_ she had someone next to her, preferably her goofy roommate of a doctor, Shinra. No matter how silly or weird he was, he always found away to dampen her fears or make her feel better about the situation on her mind.

She loved him. She knew it, _he knew it_. She really didn't know why she bothered hiding it anymore.

Feeling a shudder wrack her lithe frame, she grasped a hold of the black remote planning on turning off the television, only to hear a loud crash of thunder, causing her to jump as the television went out on his own. Celty knew she probably would've been hyperventilating at the amount of fear she was feeling.

Slowly, she stood, dammit, why did Shinra have to be out on a _job_ of _all times_?

She mentally whimpered as she carefully crept towards the bathroom, she needed to take a shower. A shower. That would calm her nerves... At least, that's what she told herself. Her hands still shook as she grasped hold of the tiny zip on her catsuit.

Celty, once again, practically jumped out of her goddamn skin as she heard a slight rapping on the door, she carefully pulled the zipper back up, shakily walking to the door. Mentally, she prepared herself to attack if it was the little green men... But, that wouldn't be right! Why would they come here? Was it because she was a Dullahan? What if they had Shinra?

The mere thought made her tense with anger. No. _They would not take Shinra from her!_

She carefully crept towards the door, already focusing on the shadows billowing from her head, ready to will them into a scythe if necessary. She unlocked the door and grabbed hold of the handle, taking a deep breath she twisted and swung the door open and she saw...

Nothing?

Celty slowly looked around, nothing. There was absolutely nothing around, she didn't know who had knocked, and again her fear kicked in. Had they just decided to leave? The thought slowly made her shoulders leave their tense position and she let out an internal sigh. Slowly, she began closing the door, only to freeze as she heard a whine.

She looked down, opening the door a bit and she felt shock run through her system as she slowly let the door creak open. A basket, there was a basket at her door step.

Celty stared down at the little basket. It was like those movies where the tension was just hanging there in the air, before it came toppling down and everything went crazy. With trembling hands the headless woman picked up the little bundle from the basket

'_A baby..._' All she could do was stare, smoke slowly billowing from her neck and to the ceiling as the child stared at her. An angel, truly it was, dark curls clung to the side of it's face and bright, sparkling blue eyes stared up at her, she feared it was start crying at the sight of her.

Though slowly it began giggling and reached tiny hands out, trying to grab at something to cling onto.

Confusion, Warmth... So many emotions she was feeling right now.

Someone had left a child, an infant, a baby on her doorstep.

Had left the child in her responsibility...

_'Oh my God.'_


	2. Sora and Shinra

"Celty! I'm home~" The doctor burst into the apartment, grinning like the madman he was as he gleefully waited for a greeting from his roommate, and love.

He frowned when nothing came.

Opening his eyes, the brunette doctor looked around, in search of his headless roommate, where was she? Had she been out on a job, surely she would've called him... Unless.. Unless it was an urgent mission for her head. Gloom began to settle over him, had she found the location of her head? Would she be gone from his life forever? The mere thought made him weak-kneed, dear god, please don't let it be tr-

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Immediately, Shinra perked, looking around for the familiar tapping of hands against the light keys, he glanced around and finally settled eyes on his room, his eyebrows furrowed, why would Celty be in his room? Unless... she was finally ready to show her love for him physically! Excitement settled in and the bespectacled set down his briefcase before creeping over to the door. He carefully placed a hand on the knob, then swung the door open, assuming he would come face to face with his love lying naked before his as her hands desperately tried to cover her body, shyness causing the smoke that wisped from her neck to slowly draw back an-

And the sight that meant him shocked him to the core.

Instead of seeing his love ready for him, much to his disappointment, he was met with the sight of a wrapped bundle in the headless woman's arms, a child, a mere infant reaching out as it grabbed hold of Celty's catsuit, letting out a giggle as it tried to cling closer to Celty. Speaking of the Dullahan...

His gaze switched to the pale woman, her focus hadn't been ripped from the child as she allowed it to grasp hold of her finger, he could tell by the way she moved closer to it she was cooing over it.

"C-Celty?"

Finally, her attention ripped from the child, much to the child's disappointment, as indicated by the whine that left it's lips, though it was perfectly content with holding the finger offered to it with as much strength as it could muster. Celty seemed to stare at him as a silence passed between the two.

"What in the world... is _that?_" Immediately, the headless woman's shoulders tensed and she slowly unwrapped the child's tiny fingers from her own, the child seemed to be upset at the sudden disconnection as it was settled in a basket that sat contently on the bed. It let out a whine of protest. She shot up and stalked towards the doctor, causing the child to stop, as though it were sensing her anger.

She whipped out her phone and typed in her message so fast, her fingers were blurs on the keys.

'_She's not a 'that' she's a she! And her name is Sora!' _She shoved the phone so close to the doctor's face that he had to look cross-eyed to see her message, he blinked and looked past her to the child, it was blinking at him, using the same curious expression he wore. He wouldn't deny it was a pretty baby, dark curls clung to it's face and blue eyes stared right back at him, interest in it's- _her_ eyes.

"Celty... where did-"

_'She was left on the doorstep, I heard a few knocks when I was going to take a shower and... I thought it was aliens again—' _Before the doctor even has time to sigh at his love's odd fear, the phone's shoved forward into his face again, brightening from her previous anger at his choice of words to describe the child._ Her child_. '—_and then I saw her! Oh, Shinra! She was just the most beautiful baby I had ever seen! I didn't know what to do, there was no note, no trace of who had left her there! And I couldn't believe it! Someone had left a baby for me to take care of! _Me!_' _Celty was practically shaking with excitement as she waited eagerly for her roommate's response.

"So... What you're saying is, someone left a baby on our doorstep?" A nod of her neck was his only response.

"Celty.. I.. This is such a shock I mean, shouldn't we at least turn her to an adoption center-" Before he could finish his sentence her hands shot up and she shook them back and forth, a firm response: _No. _

Shinra slowly grasped her hands, tangling them with his own as he thought, eyebrows furrowing in concentration, would he really deny his love the child she seemed to so desperately want? He didn't want to, but this was an infant, a mere child just left out there. He figured the parent (or maybe parents) would have left it there, right? Unless they had been watching Celty and Shinra, making sure they would be good parents for the child.

But that didn't make any sense, Celty never went out without her helmet and even then she hardly went out for anything besides jobs, searching for her head and things that had to do with the Underground world, not the real world. To have someone watching them... they'd have to be a stalker, or something.

Sighing, the bespectacled doctor untangled his fingers from Celty's, walking over to the infant he sat down and looked at the child, squinting, he raised an eyebrow when the baby, Sora, gurgled out a giggle as she reached forward, chubby, tiny fingers curling as she reached out for him. He gently plucked the child from the basket, his arms an awkward cradle to hold Sora.

"Celty..." He glanced to said Dullahan, who had her shoulder's tensed up, fingers crossed on both hands as she seemed to be praying that he agreed to this. Again, Shinra's eyes wandered to the child's, hazel eyes meeting the light blue she held.

"Why did you call her Sora?"

_'Because she just seemed to appear from the air, I figured Sora was a fitting name... Sora Kishitani, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'_ Shinra blinked at Celty, a bit shocked, he was surprised she used his last name and not her own, at first, he figured that it was just the possibility she figured Shinra would be a father to the child and deserved to have her have his last name... either that or she really considered them married, he felt warmth spread through his system at the thought.

"Sora Kishitani... I like it. It suits her." He looked to the child, grinning and he watched as Celty moved over to him in three simple strides, climbing on the bed and sitting in front of him and the child.

_'So does this mean... Sora stays?' _She asked, he could feel the hope practically radiating off of her, and the underground doctor moved his grin to her.

"Sora stays."


End file.
